Kingdom Hearts: A Doubtful Soul
by Jomasten
Summary: Set after Chain of Memories. We take a look at one (probably forgoten) character. His existence means nothing now, now that nobody needs him. Tired, he stumbles around the streets of Traverse Town. Dying, a girl finds him. Who could she be? (D.RxYuffie) T
1. Reflections From a Double

Notes From the You-know-Who: My second of many K.H fanfics. Guess who's eyes we'll see this story? From within and outside this character, we'll watch him as he searches for a meaning for his creation…got a clue?

Kingdom Hearts: A Doubtful Soul

Prologue: A Wandering Soul, Act One.

…Who am I?

I think I'm nobody….

I tread on this path **_ALONE_**...!

I'll just wander in this world, no purpose or meaning,

For my remaining existence, why the Organization created me…

What! To beat Sora? To destroy The Real Thing?

_**I AM NOBODY!**_

I'm just a fake, a copy of somebody that already exists…

These memories Namine…no, she's innocent for that.

…Vexen put in my mind are just fake.

I never had any memories, I'll never have any…

But where am I to go?

I'm tired, hungry, I've traveled far away from Castle Oblivion.

Away…from the painful memories.

But these memories of my Home…I mean Riku's home…

I'll keep this as my own,

He never had Namine as a friend back in Destiny Islands, did he?

…Hmm, I guess that makes me original...in my own way…

But still…I'll never find a life of my own….

Never……


	2. Tired in Traverse Town

Kingdom Hearts: A Doubtful Soul

Chapter 1: Wandering Mind, Act Two

(In the Eyes of the Beholder)

Ugh…wh-where am I? This town, it seems familiar, like I've been here before...No, this is just Riku's memories, not mine.

"Ugh," I groaned. I was tired, and hungry. I have traveled far… as far as possible…away from Castle Oblivion. "Where am I now?"

"…Whoa!" I nearly tripped on nothing. I was stumbling around like a drunken, old man!

Then, I suddenly felt the tingly pang…that Heartless are near. The feeling was weak, but I know there are Heartless around. But, I'm too weak to fight at all. The feeling was getting stronger, and stronger, while I'm starting to feel weaker, and weaker…I started to pant for breath, I tried to gather all my strength…

And got the energy I needed…

I slowly stood straight, looking behind me. The Heartless has spotted me. I observed their numbers.

"Hmph…" I said to myself. Only a few Shadows and Darkballs, easy to take down. All of a sudden, they spotted me, a lone figure that just stood there without fear. They charged, I was caught by surprise when they suddenly made the first move. I frantically fired a Dark Firaga, then bolted away from the Heartless goons.

I ran away, as fast as I can manage. I know that this sudden surge of energy won't last forever, so I thought I gotta focus on my escape.

I ran as fast, my hair (which has grown long up to halfway down my back. After months of wandering, I have no damn time to cut it, okay?) swishing behind me (I suddenly had the urge to cut it then and now, I feel like a girl, godarnit! I don't care about the Heartless, I just want to shorten this stupid mullet.) I looked over my back again, no sign of the Heartless.

"Whew," I said to myself, slowing my run to a pacing walk-ish run. "Finally over." I looked forward… "Holy…!" The Heartless were already in front, all ready to destroy me!

I skidded to a halt. I sighed to myself, "Might as well fight." I raised my Soul Stealer eye-length, and faced the Teeming Darkness ahead and behind me.

Just then, as Luck wouldn't have it, I started to run out of energy again! I started to feel like that my tiredness doubled, I can barely even stand.

I held my position, ready to take on anything the Heartless throws at me. I charged into the numbers, and destroyed a hand-full of Heartless at the first swing. After my tenth swing, I was feeling dizzy. At a distance, I saw more coming.

"Bring it on!" I shouted at the silent Shadows, "I can…take…all…of…you…"

…I passed out.

When I came to, I was still dizzy.

"Wh-where am I ?" I asked no one in particular. But I got an answer all the same.

"You're awake? Good, you better get your but up." Said a voice. I turned to the source of the voice, and there, standing on the doorway, was a girl with an annoyed look on her face…

End Chapter 1!


	3. TEASER FOR ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

Author's Notes: Okay, here's the thing with the chicken wing, the Eyes of the Watcher is the narrator, and the Eyes Beholder is none other than D. Riku himself…

D. Riku: Who you calling a Duplicate!

Joms: I did not say that…

D. Riku: Not in the actual words itself, but the 'D' before my name!

Joms: Well, you are. Besides, you should be happy about the future I'm giving you…

D. Riku: (blushes) Shut up! (starts to beat Joms)

Joms: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! The PAIN!

Kingdom Hearts: A Doubtful Soul

Chapter 2: Dual Familiarity, Comedic Beginnings, Act One

(In the Eyes of the Watcher)

Yuffie just stood there, with an annoyed look on her face. Her dark eyes were focused on the boy lying on her bed, staring back at her. She was annoyed that she even bought him in her, Leon, and Aeris' main living room. It became an even more annoyance when Aeris said to put the unconscious boy on HER room.

"You did find him…" Aeris had said, "So it's your responsibility to care for him." Leon had said nothing, but had a sly grin on his mouth. Yuffie had blushed when she saw this, sensing what Leon is thinking. But all three of them had thought of the same thing, "He looks familiar. I've seen him somewhere before…"

"Well?" The boy now spoke. His voice sounded familiar too. "Are you expecting a 'Thank you'?"

"WHAT!" Yuffie shouted. "I JUST SAVED YOUR FRIGGIN' BUTT FROM A BUNCH OF HEARTLESS, AND THAT'S THE THANKS I GET!" She continued to rant and rave at Riku- but she doesn't know it's him, nor does she know he's only a duplicate.

"Okay, okay…" The boy now replied, muttering "Thanks…" Yuffie quickly calmed down, her short, brown hair twitching.

At the main room, Leon and Aeris had heard the screaming and meant only one thing…

"The kid's awake." They both said at the same time, looking at each other, with an exasperated look in both their eyes…

(In the Eyes of the Beholder…apparently in rant mode)

Sheesh! This girl is friggin annoying! And who's she calling kid? She looks almost the same age as me, and she has a nerve to call ME kid, when she's one herself? And there is NO WAY she saved me from a bunch of Heartless. I mean, come on! Herself?

Short brown hair, and black eyes that suggest mischievousness? …Yup, definitely a sign of something bad happening here… I am soooooooo dead.

…Is this exasperation in my own thoughts?

(In the Eyes of the Watcher…thank god not in rant mode)

"WELL?" Yuffie said, annoyed. "Are you just gonna lie there ON MY bed, or what?"

Riku suddenly jumped off, the thought of sleeping in the girl's bed deeply scarred in his mind.

"Good," Yuffie said, now relieved that the boy is out of her bed and she might consider washing her sheets and cleaning the pillows.

"Well, he did sleep in them…and he is kinda cute…" When Yuffie realized the thoughts she was telling herself in her mind, she agitatedly started scratching her head, much to the amusement of Riku, who was smiling to himself, realizing how cute this girl can be… With the thoughts invading him also, he also started scratching his own head and commanding his mind to expel the thoughts of this brown-haired reject out of his mind. Both Yuffie and Riku were jumping around, scratching both their own heads.

By this time, both Leon and Aeris both entered, and were greeted with a strange dance ensuing from Yuffie's room. Sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads as both kids were jumping, rolling, or scratching their heads, trying to get some….things out.

"Uh…Yuffie, you okay?" Asked Leon, matter-of-factly. The mentioned girl suddenly stopped rolling, and stopped right in front of the two older people. She suddenly felt awkward.

"Uh…hi?" She finally said, as the all the people present were looking at her, except Riku who was also calming down himself.

"Oh! Uh…good, you are finally awake." Aeris broke the long silence, cheerfully glancing at Riku. Aeris nudged Leon with her elbow.

"Oh! Uh…yeah. How ya doin', kid?" Asked Leon as Riku finally stopped. "So, what is your name?" Aeris asked the boy who, the second heard Aeris say 'name', Riku immediately started to panic. All three others started to frown, and under her breath, Yuffie said to Leon and Aeris, "He does look familiar, you know, guys."

"Yeah, you're right, Yuffie. He looks like that kid, Riku." Leon replied.

"Who?" Aeris may have forgotten who Riku is.

"You know, Aeris. He used to be Maleficent's kid, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I still remember the way you were beaten back at Hallow Bastion"

"Oh, please, Aeris. We weren't even in our game then."

Hmmm…to bad that we won't be able to have a rematch with him, he disappeared along with King Mickey to Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah. But don't you think this might be Riku, himself?"

"If he is, where's the King?"

"He might have…well, you know, destroyed the King, then went back here."

"Oh, pish-posh! That's impossible! Is it…?"

"Don't you get it, Aeris? He's here to finish that little score with us!"

"In any case then, Yuffie," Leon cut-in between the two ladies' conversation. "You got me suspecting, we gotta keep our eyes open for any suspicious activity this kid might pull off…"

"Oh, come on, you two! You're both just being paranoid!"

(In the Eyes of the Beholder)

…It's starting to bugger me, the way this three are whispering to themselves, it looks like that they were suspecting something from me. But what? They do look familiar, meaning that me ad Riku's memories are merging into me (I think Vexen put that Memoric Transfer Program thing, so that I would gain Riku's memories without Namine's help)

"Uhhh…" I said, pretending I was getting bored. All three of them jumped, I which, I took delight on that little prank. "Yeah, my name? My name…is Kiru." I said, suddenly switching the first and third letters of my name… Hey, I'm just trying to hide myself, who knows if the Real Riku had a run-in with this trio?

(To be continued)

Joms: HA! This isn't the whole of it! I'm just teasing you all! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Whole version might be done in a couple of weeks...


End file.
